Hidden Things
by details-withheld
Summary: Bella is devestated when her father dies, and she is left in the care of her horrible mother. Only her best friend, Jasper can get a smile out of her, until new teens come to town. Will Bella and Edward get together? Or will her loss keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Despite common belief I don't actually own Twilight, or any of the characters. As soon as I do, I let all of you know personally.  
Here's my story. BTW! Everyone's human. Enjoy.

* * *

_Hidden Things_

_Preface_

_He can't be dead. _

"_He CAN'T be dead!" _

_Impossible. He can't be._

_He just can't._

"_I'm so sorry Isabella."_

_I'm so sorry. Those three meaningless words. Why does he waste words in insincere apologies?_

"_I'm not going to be left with her! You can't make me!" _

"_Don't pretend you care. No need for pretenses. You can't make me live with her and no one else can either!" Rage and sadness boiled within me. _

"_I'm telling you Isabella, there is no other option. Why would you be sent away from your family?" "This means she'll have to be around me, doesn't it?"_

"_Yes, Isabella. It's what your father would want."_

_I was to angry to tell him I'm called Bella, not Isabella  
"Don't you dare. Don't you _dare _say that! You have no idea what my father would want. Don't pretend you do, or care what he would want." _

"_Your mother isn't that bad. You should be grateful." _

"_You haven't lived with her, you wouldn't know, Mayor Whippleshine." _

"_I'm sure your mother will help you get over, er, through this." _

"_Oh, of course in public she will. Privately she doesn't care either." _

"_You're angry and upset. I understand that, but you shouldn't say such things about your family." _

"_My father is my family, not that hag." And I stalked out of his office._

* * *

About the mayor's name. . . I dunno, I've always wanted to name someone 'Whippleshine' Please don't ask. the chapy for thsi are pretty long, and I've got a lot already written. so there. I wonder how many people actually read these authors notes. If you read these, when you review write 'banana smoothie' at the end of it or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Um, yeah. I don't really know where the idea for this story came from. First I dreamed it, then I started writing it, then I started writing Magnetism, then I decided to make this a fanfic. I hope you like it. Mostly I think I decided to make this into a fanfic because I'm sick and bored. I'm gonna do 3-4 chapters, and if you think it sucks, I'll stop writing the story. Yeah, in my dream I was Bella, accept My name was Cody. (Don't ask) And also, there was a kid in my dream, who goes to my school who was telling my not to blame him for the explosives. (again don't ask). The story doesn't really connect to twilight, accept Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Edward are on it. Maybe Jake, and/or Mike. I have to say, and excuse my language, but Bella is kind of a bad-ass in this story. In twilight she's very dependent on men. (No offense) This chappy is dedicated to i-choose-team-swizerland (Sorry incognetio burito) for being my first reviewer for this story.

Chapter 1

My father was a brilliant man.

He was a caring, loving man, a great inventor, and he was the only thing that kept me going some days. I think my mother hates me, but that's fine because I hate her.

In my town, my father was practically the mayor, but he would never run for office because he thinks the government system is cracked.  
The mayor hated my father I don't believe my mother loved him at all.

I think she married him for his money.

My mother of course never admits that, why, she even managed a tear at his funeral.  
Imagine the effort.

Ever since my father died, my Aunt and Uncle came to live with me and my mother.

They don't believe that I can ever amount to anything, and neither does my mother.

My father believed in me.

My father loved me, and spent time with me, but my mother avoids my whenever she can.

My name is Isabella, but my father and my friends called my Bella.

I'm not sure whether or not I have friends anymore. I haven't seen anyone in weeks, not even any of the teens' gangs. The only people I've seen since my father died are my Aunt, Uncle, Mother, and Mayor Whippleshine. I see them as little as I can.

They act like vultures. Trying to pick my life clean. They took my father, they took my happiness, and they took anything that gave my life meaning. You see, my father didn't die of natural causes, he died when an invention of his went screwy. I'm not going to go into more detail other than the fact that he had been acting oddly for a couple of weeks before then. Almost as if he knew what was going to happen. He took me all around town showing me historical places and telling me about what happened there. First he took me to see the City on Stilts. The City on Stilts is this round room on curved stilts, it practically looks like a bamboo shoot.** ( A/N: If you know what the space needle is, the city on stilts is like a mini of that. accept wooden.) **It isn't used for much now accept for the annual town picnic. Father told me that it was originally supposed to be used for a town hall, or city counsel room, or something like that, but since it has no walls, the counsel found out that winters are cold here. After that father took me to the old mansion. Some old widow who lived there who apparently started up the majority of this town's government, and started up our library by donating her personal library. The library is one of my favorite places. I can go there and be alone. No mom, Aunt or Uncle. Just peaceful.

Lately I've been thinking that there might have been some foul play around my father's death. Too many people profited from it. My mother got all his money and property, and therefore her sister and brother-in-law did too, the mayor no longer has to face possibly losing his job to my father. Oh, and Mr. Hunts is getting all the business for inventing that my father had previously. If I ever met someone like my father, I might marry him. I can see how my mother would come to marry me father, just not how she could do it without loving him. Stupid old coot. I decided that I would investigate. That's how I got back in the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

And just so everyone know, my chapter in this story starts off where the other one left off. This is cause when I first wrote it, it was all one document. I'm gonna try to update twice more to day, cause I still have a big document. (I accidentially wrote 'but' instead of big there Thankyou editing) It's official. I hate NeoOffice. For those of you who don't know what Neooffice is. . . . . . You're lucky. I sorta have a half plot. . . .Suggestions? BTW!!!! Edward and Alice are coming soon. And probably Rose and Emmet, because I love Emmet's teddy-bear-ness. The faster you people review, the faster I update.

-sigh- Why do you make me do this? All you have to do is read the script. Still. . . Just do it, don't be a baby. Fine. _Hello readers of Hidden Things. This is your favorite author, details-withheld. One quick announcement before the story. I am not Stephany Meyer, and I do not own Twilight. Also I would like to say I'm fa--- _HEY!! HA! IT WORKED!! why do I put up with you jerks? Cause we review. oh yeah. that's why.

* * *

Chapter 2

The picture is a teens' gang I started when I was fifteen. The only members were my friends and I. We didn't do much at all, it was just cool to call ourselves a gang. When a bout of thievery broke out, we recovered the missing items and broke them back into the owners' houses. You could say that that was no better than the thieves in the first place, but hey, we're a gang. We live in secrecy. I've decided to go see the only person I actually trust, Jasper.

Jasper was the first person to sign up for my gang and the only person I'd trust with my life. And so we go.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitman. Could you please let Jasper know I need to talk to him the next time you see him?" I asked my favorite adult, the librarian. "Sure thing dear." said Mrs. Whitman "In fact I'm pretty sure he's been looking for you." "Great. Thanks Mrs. Whitman." Well that's that. Now to track down the rest of the gang. There's an old abandoned school that we use as our "hideout". No one goes there anymore, so the woods around it have gotten all over-grown. It's perfect. Whenever we need to call a meeting, we just pin a note with the date and time on the inner door to out meeting room, the old lunch room. When I got to the meeting room, there was already a note on the door. There's a meeting tonight! Sweet, just what I need. Who cares if the she-devil actually manages to worry about me while I'm gone? Who knows, maybe she might start to care, but I doubt it. And so to the meeting. I was the first one here. Wow, that's a first. Usually I'm the person with the fashionably late entrance.

Ooh, here comes Jasper. Lets see what happens. "BELLA!" yelled Jasper as soon as he got a proper look at me "Where the hell have you been?! I've looked for you all across town! How did you manage to avoid us? I've had all the gang looking for you for weeks!" "Nice to see you to Jasper. It's good to be back. Listen, I need a favor. I'll tell you about it when the meeting starts, I need to ask the gang something. And since when did you become head honcho?" "You know very well I'm second in command when you're here. It was only natural that when you go missing, I become head and then search incessantly for you." Jasper replied somewhat sulkily.

"So," he said with a much brighter tone "how's your mom?" "You know I don't care." I snorted. And incidentally, that is the subject of my favor." That peaked his interest. Choruses of "Bella!" rang out around the room. Jasper grinned and then aptly decreed, "Let the meeting begin! Now as the first order of business, Bella gets to tell us where the hell she's been and what this favor of us she needs." "Well someone could have been a little more tactful." I said, annoyed. "Not much point in beating around the bush is there? But it's good to have you back. Things weren't the same without you." Jasper said as he flashed one of his grins at anyone who cared to look. "Well," I got that far before I had to clear my throat, "well, as you all know, my father is dead. I suspect that foul people had a hand in his death. Is it coincidence that at least five prominent people profited from his death? I think not. The Mayor, now, isn't made to look a fool in front of the public because my father came up with a better idea than him, or drastically improved something the mayor did. Also Mayor Whippleshine no longer gets letters saying that my father would be a better mayor for this town. My father, as you all know, was wealthy. Because of this my mother, after his death, is quite well financially. She owed some due to her sister at some point in her life. This means that my Aunt and Uncle have also become wealthy in the recent weeks. Mr. Hunt is no longer overshadowed by my father, and can invent whatever he likes instead of always trying to better my father. I plan on searching for any evidence that anyone might yield. In addition to that I will be doing things such as eavesdropping on the Mayor, digging through old recycling papers, and general information gathering. Anyone who wants to help gets a cool ninja suit and night vision goggles. I can understand if no one wants to help me because after all, who would want to help someone who abandoned the picture, but I welcome all help." "It did look like you abandoned us. . ." said Mink, a tall 17 year old with an affection for doughnuts, ". . .but throw in some doughnuts and you gotta deal. "Well Mink, I think we can work something out" I said with a small secret smile, knowing that the money for the supplies would come out of mother's purse. "Right. So, who's in?"

* * *

Haha! I'm so mean. another cliffy. if you want a chappy dedicated to you, be the first one to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! And this chappy goes to -drumroll- . . . . . . . . . . pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901! for being my first reviewer of the last chapter. Sorry incogneto burrito. Again. you need to be faster on the review button. or not type so much. INNOCENT BYSTANDER! YES YOU! GO READ 'DUSK' AND 'SUTURES' BY -drumroll- you GUESSED IT! pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901! from now on, whomever my chappy is dedicated to if ther've written a story or two, they win -drumroll- SHAMELESS PROMOTION!!!!! i've wanted to yell 'i'm having a moment of literacy! go away!' all day. i dunno why though. . . . WHO CARES?! STORY TIME!!! BTW! Sadly, i'm not Stephany Meyer. I don't feel creative enough for something funny. sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rain was falling as we prepared to break into the old mansion. Things in my life were beginning to come together. As much as things could in my circumstances. I'm back in the picture, and I've have found some leads. Oh and I've found out that my mother is having an affaire with the mayor, and that they were plotting with my Aunt and Uncle to kill my father for something since I was two years old. Seems like Mr. Hunts is the only innocent one in this equation, but who knows since we haven't had much of an opportunity to investigate him. Back to my mother. I hate to even think that half of my genes are hers. My fathers must be the dominant genes. I can't see what's remotely attractive about Mayor Whippleshine. He is largely insensitive, not even remotely tactful, and in general he is a complete jerk, a real knee biter. As for his looks, he is overweight, bald and his face looks like month-old cabbage that's been boiled two-times over. The interesting bit is that we found out that my father has hidden something, or found something that had been hidden and my mother and the mayor need to find it. This makes for an interesting dilemma. I find whatever it is and then dangle it in front of their metaphorical faces in return for information and maybe living arrangements with a certain librarian. If we can find out what it is and find it before they do. Since the meeting with the picture, life has quickly become us versus them. Us naturally consists of Jasper, Mink, Me and the rest of the picture. Them includes my mother, my Aunt and Uncle, Mayor Whippleshine, and possibly Mr. Hunts. I've also noticed that my mother has been trying to spend more time with me lately. I shudder at the thought. Ever since a couple days after I met up with the picture. I think she thinks that I know something. She knows how much time I spent with father before he died. That's another thing that's been bothering me, they didn't actually murder him. Jasper doesn't know this but I think father knew his death was being plotted, I think he chose his own manner of death. I'm sure of it, she thinks I know something and she thinks she can worm it out of me. She stands about as much chance getting anything out of me as a whelk has of surviving a supernova. Good luck to her, she'll need it. So, anyways back to the mansion. I think my father left clues around town as to what it is that I need to find out. We've already found a picture of a cross-stitching that said "At the darkest dawn is when justice rings true" in the library. According to the local calendar and the Internet, the darkest dawn of the decade is in just under two weeks. We think that something symbolic happened happened last decade on the darkest dawn. So, since the mansion is one of the places that my father took me before he died, we think there might be clues there. Which is why I'm out here with Jasper and Mink during a cool, rainy twilight. This was the best time to trespass, after all.

* * *

Hey everyone! there is a cute little button right down there! yeah, the one that says 'review' wanna guess what it's for? what? you don't? fine then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. This chappy is dedicated to - AKA incogneto burrito. she has no account, so she gets no shameless promotion. sorry. even though I get sick of saying this, I'm not actually the owner of Twilight. -sigh- why do you do these thing to me? read and review.**

Chapter 4

"Holy Crap." Said Jasper, "I had no idea you could get so mad. Man, you really ripped him a new one." "Umm, thanks?" I said "First of all thanks for sticking up for me even though it was unnecessary, second I think our suspicions have been confirmed, and last, he had no right to say those things and act the way he did. He acted as though he was the leader, and not the lowest ranking member of the picture. Moron." I said, beginning to calm down. "Now you see how come I'm freaked out about him. How are our suspicions conformed?" "It's pretty obvious. Either that or I'm being paranoid. Look, first you tell me he's been seen lurking with THEM, next he disappears for about 20 minutes, then he act power hungry, or like he already has all the power he wants. I think he has been arranging something with my relatives, to get you and me out of the way, so he can take control of the picture. The power-hungry idiot." "Did you know he started a band?" "What? Who's in it? That jerk, he told me if he started a band I could be lead singer. That jackass. So who's in it? Tell me!" "Hold your horses, He plays lead guitar, and vocals, umm. . . Tom I think is bass player and backup vocals, Jerry is the drummer, and Scott plays rhythm guitar." Jasper said. "They're playing at the coffee shop on Thursday at 7 I think." "Do you know what the band is called?" I asked, thinking I already knew the answer. "Yup." Said Jasper. "Well what is it?" I exasperatedly asked. "Umm, I'm pretty sure it's called 'The Living Dead' or something like that." "That moron. I told him that was a terrible band name. What does he think, people will like some band that sounds like a zombie film?" I was thinking out loud again. "I'd love to keep talking, but I know your mum, and there she is. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Jasper, walking away quickly. And here comes the she-devil. What fun. Let the battle begin, Teenager angst on full blast, and here we go. "Where in the world were you Isabella Marie Swan?" my mother practically screamed at me. "Where did you think I was? I was out with friends. Is that a problem?" "If you keep coming home late without calling it will be. Just think about what your father would have said if he was here." How dare she. How _dare _she say that! She knows full well that I know she doesn't care about me, or my father. Well this just goes to show, she needs to take cheap shots at me in order to assert herself. Coward. Gutless, fearful, mean, evil, old hag. "Well, mother," I said putting as much false sweetness in the word as I could manage, "Maybe you should define a curfew that way I'd know exactly what you wanted from me and how I can disappoint you. It should be fun for both of us. Is that what you would like?" "You think this is fun? I've been worrying my ass off! You just took off without leaving a note or telling an adult where you were going! Get in the house right now! And you can forget about going out for the rest of the week." "Oh drop the pretense mother, I know you don't care! You think you know me but that is only the me YOU want me to be! You don't care how I really am so long as you hear what you want to! Don't lie to me anymore!" "You are an ignorant silly girl if you think—" "And you are a cowardly mother who never should have reproduced! You didn't deserve my father! You just look for things that you can punish me for to keep me in the house, so I won't make any sort of plans that you don't approve of! It's true!" The neighbors were starting to stare. "Now listen—" "No, you listen. If you keep this up I'll run away and hide so well no one will be able to find me! Not the cops, not you, no one!" I was practically in tears by now. But I wouldn't cry. Not in front of her. She glanced around at the neighbors, "Alright, alright. Isabella, you're not grounded, just get up to your room and be quiet. There will be consequences for speaking out of turn in the future though. Keep that in mind." "You know I'll speak what I want to. Why bother?" "Just go to _bed, _Isabella." "Fine by me." The finger to her. Jerk. Well, I got what I wanted didn't I, even if she was surprised I told her off instead of the other way around. My cell phone buzzed in my pocked. I was Jasper. "Hey Jazz." "Hey Bells. I've got something to tell you." "That's nice." "Seriously, there are some new kids in town. They're coming to the meeting." This is interesting. "Ages?" "Both seventeen. They're twins, but they don't look alike. Their names are Edward and Alice." His voice went funny when he said Alice. "Anything else I should know?" "She's beautiful," Jasper breathed. "So, you're crushing on her. A major crush by the sound of it." "How do girls _do_ that?" "Female intuition. What about Edward?" "What _about_ Edward?" "Well, what does he look like?" "He's tall." "That's descriptive." "I wasn't really paying attention to Edward." "I can tell. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Jazz." "Night Bella." I hung up and put on pajamas. I didn't know why, but I was captivated with Edward, and I didn't even know him. My dreams were filled with faceless gentlemen that night.

A little bit of drama in this chappy, no? you don't think so? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW UNLESS YOU PEOPLE REVIEW?!?!?!?! that's why we have little buttons that say review. whaycha think?


	6. Chapter 6

The shameless promotion in this chapter is dedicated to voi chi'intrate, for being the first reviewer that I don't see at school. She has four stories including 'The Great Bird Migration.' Read it, it's amazing. This would've come sooner, but it didn't so, here's the deal. I write all my stories on my school laptop, which shuts off at midnight, which sucks, cause my best writing times are between about 11:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m. My laptop doesn't come back on until 6 in the morning. That's how much I love you people; I woke up at FIVE THIRTY so I could rewrite this ENTIRE. CHAPTER. And then I had to go to my friend's b-day party. . . . Um yeah. So please show your appreciation by throwing me a bone and clicking the little button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW! Hmmm. . . . I think Bella is going to randomly wake up to a brand new kitten some time in the story. And, I hope this clears up some confusion, Rene isn't her mom, I wouldn't make Rene evil, she's scatterbrained at worst, and that's not such a bad thing. The whole mom thing will make sense later in this chapter. Wow this is a long note, but I had to explain some things to all of you, so I guess it doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer: **-ringing- "Hello?" "Is this details-withheld?" "Yeah, who's this?" "This is one of Stephanie Meyer's attornies." "OHMIGOSH DO I GET AN AUTOGRAPH? OR BETTER YET TWILIGHT?!!" "No." "Crud." "I called to remind you that you don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it or anything related to Twilight." "Wanna know something?" "What?" "You just peed on my dreams. THANKS A LOT!" "Ugh. Fangirls." "YOU'RE A MEAN PERSON!"  
–slams phone down- -mean grumbling-

* * *

Chapter 5

I am not a morning person, which is why I was very annoyed at Jasper for calling me and waking me up. I hadn't slept well since my father's death, but I was out like a light last night.

"Jasper what in the world could make you call me so early? It's seven thirty!"  
"Well, I kind of gave EdwardCullendirectionstoyourhouseandtoldhimthogothere."  
"What? I have no idea what you just said."  
"I kind of gave Edward Cullen–" I cut him off.  
"Can you hang on a sec Jazz, there's someone at the door." "–Directions to your house and told him to go there." "You _what?!_ Well, you called a little late; he's already here. I have to go."

I went downstairs to the door, but my mother was already there. I stood at the top of the small flight of stairs that lead down to the door and listened.

"Hello, who are you?" my mother said.  
"I'm Edward Cullen, I just moved here. I'm here to see Isabella, if you don't mind."  
"No, I don't mind." My mother practically purred "And it's nice to see someone call her by her actual name, instead of Bella, which she insists on. Isabella will you come down here?"  
"I'm already here mother." "Oh, I didn't see you. You don't usually get up this early in the morning."  
"Nope, Jasper called and told me Edward would be coming over."

Then I got my first look at him, and oh my goodness! He's absolutely drop dead _gorgeous! _Jasper was right about him being tall, about 6 feet. He has bronze hair, there's no other way to describe that color, that looked permanently messed up, but not in a 'trying to hard to be cool' way. He seemed shocked, maybe I'm not who he expected.

"Are you Isabella?" That velvet voice again. Alone it's was intoxicating, but coupled with a face, it was all I could do to keep from drooling. Those eyes, those perfect pools of liquid emerald. And when he said my _name. He knows how handsome he is, he could try to use you, don't let him see how he's affecting you. _Thank you brain.

"No, I'm Bella, not Isabella."  
"Isabella, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"  
"You know, mother? I thought about it but then wrote it off as a bad choice."  
"Nonsense." Edward said. "I'd love to meet your mother, officially."  
He smiled a smile that would make most girls go crazy. Luckily I'm not most girls.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, but only because I'm outnumbered. Mother, this is Edward, Edward this is my mother, Victoria."  
**(A/N: Does it make sense now?)**  
"You two go have fun, but be careful. You don't know who could be out on the streets."  
"Maybe Edward doesn't, but he's in luck, because I do."  
"I'm going to a meeting later today, so you'll have to entertain yourselves. Have fun!"  
"Yeah, whatever mother." I called down the stairs toward her retreating back.

"Do you want to come inside?"  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
"It's nothing special, but you can go to my room while I get changed."  
"Why do you need to change?"  
Was he crazy? Or did he just not know what we were doing?  
"Well, I'm in pajamas."  
"You don't have to change for me if you don't want to." "I'm not changing for you."  
_Does that sound as bad as I think it does?  
"_The meeting isn't until twilight, so I was thinking we could walk around and I'll give you a tour of the town." "Sounds good to me."  
He grinned again. Was he _trying_ to drive me insane?  
"I'm assuming Alice is with Jasper?"  
"Yup, but I don't know why he split us up. Do you?"  
I laughed, and he smiled his crooked grin again. It was very sexy. Could he know he was causing my heart to beat quite unsteadily? Probably. _Don't show it._  
"Did I say something funny?"  
"Jasper wants Alice all to himself. He actually called me last night at eleven to tell me there were two new people in town and one of them was incredibly beautiful. And I think Jasper wants to mess with me."  
No need to mention that I wanted him all to myself.  
"Ah, well Jasper's going to have his hands full. How, may I ask, was Jasper messing with you?"  
_He was only throwing an incredibly hot, amazing boy right in front of me.  
_This is a question I couldn't help but blush at.  
"Well, I live here, Jasper knows that, obviously. He decided to throw you at me, I guess. It's not fair though! Now I don't get to meet Alice until twilight!"  
"If you value your sanity at all, that's a good thing." Edward chuckled.  
"I lost my sanity several weeks ago. Then I realized it as just a waste if time."  
"Do I want to know what happened that made you lose your sanity?"  
"I have no idea, I don't read minds. I would hazard a guess that you don't though. It was very traumatic."  
"Oh. You're serious."  
"Yeah. You stay in here while I go get changed, and then we'll go on the tour."  
"Alright."  
I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and went to the bathroom. I think our first stop will be Jasper's house. He actually had nice parents, and his sister, Rosalie, was coming back from college soon. Unfortunatly, Rose's favorite activity was playing with her life-sized barbie doll named Bella. I finished changing and grabbed a hair band on my way out of the bathroom, and said: "You ready to go?"  
"Ready when you are. I like your taste in music." I blushed.  
"Clair de Lune is one of my favorites." Edward said smiling softly.  
"Mine too. Shall we?"  
"I believe we shall. After you, oh great and mighty tour guide." We both laughed.

"Right, I've decided our first stop is Jasper's house."  
"You want to go annoy him?"  
"You've got me pegged. And this way I get to meet Alice before twilight."  
"I fear for your sanity."  
"I think I've heard that before. Could you possibly have already said that?"  
"No, before I said if you value your sanity you would put off meeting Alice as much as possible."  
I nearly had to restart my heart when he smiled.  
"Now I said I fear for your sanity."  
"Doesn't Matter, we're going to meet Alice."  
"And what if I said I didn't want to meet my sister?"  
I laughed at this. "No one can defy the all mighty tour guide!" I said, teasing him. _Why did I say that again?_  
"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose we have to go bug Jasper." What else would we do?  
"Of course we do. Well, you've had a chance to poke around in my room, so I think I should ask you some questions." He smiled again. Sometimes he could look so _cocky!_  
"Fire at will."  
"Do you have any siblings other than Alice?"  
Edward seemed surprised at my question. "Yup, Emmet. He's _huge, _and he's coming here soon, fresh out of collage." "Huge fat or huge buff?" Hey, these are important questions.  
"Definitely huge buff."  
"We're almost there." I couldn't think of something more inteligent to say.  
"My turn to ask a question."  
"Ask away."  
"What's the picture?"  
"All in due time." He would just have to wait. The picture was something to be seen, not explained.

"Hey, I answered your question."  
"Yeah, my harmless question about your siblings."  
"So you're saying my question isn't harmless." _Not quite._  
"Your question isn't harmless, but I'll answer it later."  
"How much later? I'm not sure I trust you. Some answers about what we're doing might remedy that."  
_Too bad, Edward. You seem very sure I'll give you what you want. You've got another thing coming._  
"I guess you'll just have to be mistrusting until twilight. That's when the meeting was and that's when you'll get your answers."  
It felt kind of good to deny something from him. Going by his looks, he could get anything he wanted from just about any girl.

"Isabella, do you know how frustrating you can be?" He sounded frustrated. Good.

Edward POV

"Isabella, do you know how frustrating you can be?"  
Was she doing this on purpose? Why won't she answer my question?  
"Yes, don't call me Isabella, and we're here."  
Isabella was nice and all, she's very different though.  
Most girls would have attacked me by now, but Isabella just turned up her nose like I wasn't good enough.  
_You didn't ask me if I had a girlfriend, most girls do. Why?_ _I'm probably the best-looking guy you've laid your eyes on Isabella, why are you different? _

She knocked on the door, and then went in even though no one answered.  
"Shouldn't you wait for someone to answer the door before you go barging in Isabella?"  
I expected someone polite.  
"I could," Sarcasm was evident in her tone. "But Jasper's parents aren't home, and Jasper tends to blast music in his room, and not hear whomever's at the door. And we're practically siblings. I could live here and no one would care accept my mother."  
"What about Jasper's parents and your dad?" I asked the question, but I didn't like the answer.  
"Jasper's parents are my god-parents, and my father was killed several weeks ago. Come on Jasper's probably in his room with Alice."  
_You must be amazing at hiding pain.  
_I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.  
Then the thought struck me.  
_I lost my sanity several weeks ago. Then I realized it was just a waste of time. It was very traumatic. My father was killed several weeks ago.  
_Her words repeated in my head._  
_Poor Isabella, I couldn't imagine life without my dad.  
We walked into Jasper's room, and I saw Alice sitting on Jasper's bed kissing Jasper. _Wait what?_  
"Ah-HEM!" Isabella said, announcing her presence.  
They jumped apart and I said. "Alice!"  
I was shocked, she was kissing someone she hardly knew!  
"Edward." Alice was looking at me innocently, like she was saying I know what _I'm_ doing, what are you doing? "Well I for one am glad this happened." Is she _crazy?_ Why would Isabella be glad my sister and her friend were kissing? "Why?" Of course Alice would ask that.  
Isabella winked at Alice and Jasper visibly paled.

"Well, just between us."  
She walked over to Alice and whispered something on her ear.  
Alice giggled and hugged Isabella.  
Jasper practically yelled "_Bella!_"  
Isabella stared innocently back and said: "Yes? Is there something I shouldn't have done? Like sending someone come over unexpectedly?"_  
Does she mean what I think she means?_  
Alice gasped and said: "Jasper. Tell me you didn't send Edward over to Bella's house without telling her first."  
I had to cut in and I snicked out: "Alice, her name is Isabella."  
In my defence, I wondered what her reaction would be.  
"Alice what's Edward's middle name?" Alice snickered and said: "Anthony."  
_Why does Isabella want to know my middle name?_  
"Edward Anthony Cullen. If you ever call me Isabella again, I will fill your life with so many mysteries, your curiosity will burn you alive."  
"Isabella Swan. Dang, this would be so much more impressive if I knew your middle name."  
She had me. "Let that mystery be the start of your punishment."  
"Punishment? I'm getting punished by you?" She scooted Alice over and sat next to her on the bed.  
"Yes." She sniffed. "And for starters you can't sit on the bed and I'm not telling you my middle name."  
"I doubt the mystery of your middle name is enough to burn my alive." Once again she winked and said, impishly" "That is not my only secret."  
_Damn._  
She had me again and there was nothing I could do.  
"Fine Bella, you win."

She smirked.

* * *

So, how was it? I'm having a death/torture threat contest! Whoever comes up with the best death/torture threat wins an honarary restraining order! What a great prize! Seriously, I think I have the best death/torture threat ever. I you want, I'll post it in the author's note in the beginning of my next chapter. You know the drill, click the little button right down there that says 'review' on it. I think you should all know that I just hooked up ouir wireless router, so this is ther first chapter I've posted from my bed. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Announcements: My 'internet name' is now Lola. This is my name for all intensive purposes on the internet, but it's not real. So good luck there stalkers! I'm starting a short story, maybe five chapters, and I'm not posting it untill it's done. ShamanicNinja owes me a cookie again, and also, please excuse the formatting. I haven't figured out the auto-formatting. It's werid.  
So, I think all of you should know that the only reason Jacob's in this chapter at all is because Shamanic Ninja is obsessed with him. Also I've decided to include extra funnies at the beginning of every chapter. Said funnies will take the form of 'Final Words'. This chapter's Final Words is 'I will call you Princess if I want to Princess!' (and yes, I had to.) Enjoy!

* * *

Bella POV

We were all on our way to the meeting now, and Edward wouldn't stop asking questions the whole way there. _Where are we going? What is the picture? Why won't you answer any of my questions? When do we get there?_ He could be so _annoying!_ "Ignore him." Alice whispered in my ear. "He has an ego bigger that an elephant's backside. It comes from being able to anything he wants from any girl he chooses. Well, almost any girl. You seem to be the exception. I'm glad." "I don't go in for just anyone, no matter how big his ego is." Alice giggled at this. "That's a good thing, otherwise boys would be all over you." _What is she talking about? I'm nothing special. _"Girls, what are you talking about?" Alice and I groaned. We couldn't have five minutes of peace without Edward asking something. "Edward?" I asked. "Would you like to know what I think you should do?" He grinned. "Sure." "Shut up." The grin was gone in an instant. "What?" He sounded disbelieving. "Seriously, Alice and I were trying to have a conversation and you can't keep quiet long enough to let us get more that a couple sentences out." Jasper and Alice both laughed out loud. "You just took some major ego points from Eddy." Alice spit out the words between giggles. "I heard Eddy, what were you saying Alice?" I fought to contain my giggles as I said: "We were talking about how your ego is bigger than an elephants rear end." "What." Edward growled. "Gives you that impression?" I only laughed along with Alice and Jazz. "Well," I said when I finally stopped laughing. "You've been parading around ever since I met you as though you were the best person in the world. It's kind of obvious you think very high of yourself." I laughed some more at his expression "Bella, I am shocked." "That I caught on so quickly to your tricks?" Things were getting more serious now. "No, I'm shocked that that's your opinion of me." He was shaken though, I could tell. Alice and Jasper were ping-ponging their eyes back and forth between us. "Right. I assume other girls ask you if you have a girlfriend, and then try to seduce you without bothering to find out what kind of person you are because you have a handsome face." I was sarcastic now, hoping against hope what I said wasn't true, but knowing it was. "Is that really what you think about me?" "Yup." "Really?" "Mm-Hmm." "You sure about that?" "Completely." "Truly?" "Alright, I'll play along. Do you want me to say that I was only playing hard-to-get and I think you're the best guy in the world?" "That's not necessary." He grinned _again_. Does he have a muscle disorder or something? "What will get you to stop talking then?" "If you answer my questions I'll be quiet." "Do you promise that if I answer your questions you will shut up until I say you can talk again?" "Yes." "What's your first question then?" _I can't believe he fell for it! _It took all my self-control not to laugh in his face again. "What is the picture?" _The fun begins._ "A magic painting made by the Fey." "Who are they Fey?" I winked at Alice and Jasper. _They know who the Fey are._ Alice exchanged a look with Jasper, and they both laughed. "The Fey are supernatural creatures often referred to as fairies." Edward turned to look shrewdly at me. "You said that you would answer my questions." "Yeah, but I never said I'd answer them truthfully. Do you have any more questions?" "As a matter of fact, I do." "Well, I can't answer it if I don't know what it is." "Will you go on a date with me?" My head was spinning. I almost couldn't breath, I nearly passed out. _He _wants to date _me? _Maybe he doesn't though . . .

Edward POV

"Will you go on a date with me?" _Why did you say that? Because she's different, that's why. Brain? Yeah? Shut up._ "Edward this wouldn't happen to you trying to seduce some honest answers out of me. Would it?" Hmm. Not what I expected. _Again. _But Alice came to my rescue "No, it wouldn't. When he wants to seduce stuff out of girls, he just kisses them senseless. I don't think he's actually had a girlfriend. Ever." Sadly it was true. At least Alice was on my side now. "You see Bella? Completely honest." _I want her to trust me. _I realized. In my peripheral vision I saw Jasper shake his head once. _Hey, what did I do to him?_ "As honest as I was answering your question about the picture?" "Yes. Wait, no!" _What's _wrong_ with you brain!_ She and Jasper smirked. "Make up your mine Eddy, do you or don't you want to seriously date me?" _Well, do you? Answer her!_ "I-I" I stuttered. I actually stuttered because of a girl. "Nice try Eddy. No." Alice giggled then said: "Denied. You're the only girl to ever say no to Eddy that wasn't part of our family." _Why are they calling me 'Eddy'? That's very annoying._ "Why does everyone call me Eddy?!" "Why do you want to call me Isabella?" "That's different. Where are we anyway?" I said as I tried to get the topic away from Bella's refusal and our names. We were walking through the woods now so my question was valid. "We're in the woods." Jasper said. Thank you Capitan Obvious. Bella rolled her eyes and said: "That's real specific. We're almost there. The meeting is in the old school. No one goes there anymore, so the woods have pretty much taken it over." "What meeting?" Finally Alice asks a question I want to know the too. "Sorry, can't tell you yet." Well, at least I'm not the only one being snubbed. Alice pouted. "When will you tell me?" Bella shock her head at Jasper who was trying not to spill. "As soon as we're inside." Then I saw the school, and I could see what Bella meant when she said the woods took it over. Trees were nuzzled so close to the school I couldn't see anything accept for the front wall of the building. I was beautiful in it's own way. Surprisingly, the front door was open, so we walked inside and Alice, Jasper and I jumped when Bella yelled: "JACOB!" And then she ran up to a tall Native American. He spun around and grabbed Bella in a bear hug. "I've missed you, Bells." He said softly, right in Bella's ear. I was filled with an emotion that I didn't recognize, but it made me want to rip him away from Bella. "I'm so sorry." What could he be sorry for? "I know." I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. Jasper was greeting some people, and glaring at others. A small fan club of tittering girls was beginning to form around me, so I pushed through them to join Jasper, and proceeded to glare at any and all boys that were looking at Alice. Jasper placed a protective arm around her waist and continued glaring when I stopped. I found I didn't mind that much that Jasper was so protective so soon after meeting Alice. Maybe it was because Jasper seemed so calm, while Alice was so energetic. He was Alice's opposite, and as they say, opposites attract. I was so caught up with my own thoughts, I barley noticed anyone until I saw that Bella and Jacob were still hugging, and that my fan club was growing. A confidant looking strawberry-blond came up to me and said: "Hi, my name's Tanya. You must be new here; I've never seen you before. What's your name?" She was staring at me triumphantly. Half the other girls were giving death glares to Tanya; the other half had moved on to give death glares to Bella because Jacob now had his arm around her shoulders. I rather felt like giving Jacob a death glare. "Hello?" Tanya's voice snapped me back to reality. "Um, hi. My name is Edward. That's my sister, Alice, over there, with the short black hair. You're right, we did just move here." The girl, Tanya, smiled in what she must have thought, for lack of a better word, a sexy way and said: "Well, if you need anyone to show you around town, give me a call." And she wrote a number on a piece of paper, handed it to me, and went to talk to some other girls. I could hardly wait to 'lose' the paper by accident. Bella disentangled herself from Jacob's arm and walked purposefully to the front of the old lunchroom we were standing in. "Everyone." Bella called out in an authoritative voice I had never heard her use before. "The meeting has begun. First order of business, as all of you can see, we have three new attendants." Three new attendants? Who was the third, I wondered, but Bella continued talking, unaware to my inner confusion. "Alice, Edward, and Jacob haven't been initiated, so as you all know, voting time." Ah, Jacob was the other newbie. "Just so this is clarified, we vote by show of hands. If you get more than half, you're in the picture automatically."_ So this is the picture. A group of teenagers, doing who knows what, well, who would expect that? Definitely not Miss Vicky._ I thought, and then:_ Bella must be the leader._ "Who votes for Alice?" All hands went up. _Well, that's not surprising._ "Alice, you're in and now you get to vote. Who votes for Jake?" Again all hands went up, including Alice's. "Jake, you're in. Same deal as Alice, you get to vote. And last, who votes for Edward?" I expected to get in as easily as the others did, but I was surprised when I didn't. All the girls raised their hands accept two. Bella and the one other girl besides Alice who wasn't in my fan club didn't vote for me, and neither did ant of the guys. "Sorry, Edward you're not automatically in. You can stay for the rest of this meeting; then we will re-evaluate our decision in the nest meeting. Right, on to the second order of business, anyone see Mink? No. All right, he's officially ejected from the picture. Anyone else have anything they want to talk about before the meeting ends? No? Well, I'll inform Alice, and Ted, will you tell Jake?" Nods. "Well, that's all. See you all later." Bella skipped back to where Alice, Jasper and I were still standing. "So this is the picture." Jasper nodded and said: "Yup." "What do you do?" Will they answer Alice's question right in front of me? Bella jumped in then. "Alice, I will tell you later." _Not in front of your brother._ The words were not spoken, but lay there, painted in the air in front of her. "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Alice, a definition: tiny, pixie-like, ball of never-expended energy. "Alice tell us before you explode!" "You and Jazz should spend the night at our house! Then Jazz and Ed can get to know each other and you can tell me the stuff!" The idea intrigued me. Bella at my house. "Everyone, swap phone numbers, go to your house, tell your parents, grab your stuff, and Edward will meet Bella at her house, and I'll meet Jazz at his and we'll all go back to ours!" "Lets get going then." We did.


End file.
